


The Beginner's Guide To Fucking An Abomination

by lemonquails



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Demon Sex, Monsters, Other, Slime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonquails/pseuds/lemonquails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorcerer Wallenstein is fascinated with the creature called Neg Dantalion.</p><p>Pardon.</p><p>Sexually, fascinated.</p><p>How does one have sex with somebody whose entire lower half is bleeding meat, after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginner's Guide To Fucking An Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkshame me I'm basically using Neg Dantalion as a fucking slimegirl (in later chapters) please enjoy this massive sin.

“Fascinating indeed…” Wallenstein whispered as he circled the table, boots clicking on the stone floor with astounding clarity despite their lack of metal heel, echoing against the walls of the circular and windowless room. There was a door standing stark against the curve of the wall, heavy wood beyond which a faithful servant waited, told to sit as if he were nothing but a well-trained dog. And well he may have been, in Wallenstein’s eyes. Nothing but a pet with an outstanding usefulness.

“...” Dantalion refused to give a response of any sort, painfully conscious at this moment; far too much of both terms. Neither Halt nor Piedpiper could very much say that they enjoyed this situation, and would much prefer the oblivious and blissful tranquility that so often fell over Neg when the sealing spell happened to function at full power… But of course, a sorcerer as powerful as Wallenstein could manipulate a spell however he saw fit. Lifting a spell such as this one was in nobody’s best interest, after all… But Wallenstein could keep it from hitting the capacity of calming the beast, and instead just allow it to suppress movement…

And a spell of his own had tied Neg down to what would be termed in a more modern age, an operating table. Indeed, the bloodstains suggested that many a time had people or things been cut open on this surface, a fairly sterile one despite the stains… Or it would be, if not for its current occupant who had, by very virtue of touching it, tainted it with fresh blood and probably salmonella; an unsuspecting onlooker would assume, of course, not knowing what Wallenstein had determined of the cleanliness of the animate raw meat that seemed to make up the entire lower half of the creature known only as Neg Dantalion.

As it seemed, there was nothing of infection in the disgusting, blood-dripping mass. A number of alchemic processes had determined this previously, but it was time that Wallenstein conducted some more… Intimate research, into the nature of Neg. As a demon himself, Wallenstein was incredibly fascinated with this creature. He could only determine that it was much more clumsily created, than summoned by a master alchemist. In any case, it was about time he voiced what it was that he found fascinating.

“You… Your aura is that of a malevolent spirit, and yet your physical composition is most certainly that of an abomination, created by an impure wizard…” Wallenstein stroked his chin as he stopped in place, peering at the monster on his table, “But, what I’m most fascinated in, is the matter of your lower half becoming such a dripping, disgusting, singular mass. How do you digest? Do you have any sort of sexual feeling or reproductive capability?” He paused, then frowned, “Oh. So you won’t answer me, will you? I suppose I will just have to find out on my-”

“I don’t need food. In the case I do… Consume something… My stomach acids will dissolve it completely and it will contribute to the mass of my lower half…” Dantalion muttered, Halt clearly taking control to try and make the situation less horrible. Even now, he wanted to protect Piedpiper.

“Interesting indeed. Do you like the taste of rocks?” Wallenstein questioned, raising his eyebrows, “I find them rather nice, myself. An interesting snack for those of us who can digest them… Isn’t that nice? A point of kinship between the both of us… Ohoho…”

“I don’t like rocks,” Such a simple answer could only come from Piedpiper, speaking choppily through internal tears.

“Oh, that’s a shame. I almost thought we could be friends,” He sighed, shaking his head, “Tsk, tsk. Well, I have to feed you something if I want to observe the effects of you eating, and I’m afraid I’ve nothing on hand I’d easily part with aside from rocks. I have a prerogative of only shopping for groceries once every few months after all, and I only have enough to go that long feeding Knightmare and Walkies, you see,” Had Neg cared to question it, he would have learned that Walkies was the name of the sorcerer’s pet dragon. Because he wasn’t intimidating enough on his own, “Oh, but, must it be a solid anyhow? What if it were a viscous fluid of some variety…? Well, I should test that regardless.”

The realization of what Wallenstein intended with that statement became clear in the sickening smirk that spread across his face, showing off his sharp teeth ever so slightly. “No!” Both parts to Dantalion’s consciousness called in tandem, a distinct desperation permeating his tone with this rare occurrence of simultaneous fronting.

“Well, it’s not so awful, is it? Creatures like you have often been notoriously lustful,” Wallenstein shrugged, approaching the table then climbing up on in and straddling Dantalion’s chest, face a blank slate in sharp contrast to the terrified look on Neg’s, “It would be terribly awkward to fetch a glass and masturbate into it, so we really should just take the most direct route, Dantalion,” A logical fact, Wallenstein seemed convinced. Neg didn’t seem to have been swayed, but he honestly didn’t care. He shifted to a more comfortable position (straitjackets were rather difficult to straddle, it seemed) then undid his belt and pulled his pants down just enough to pull out his cock, letting it fall against Neg’s face immediately.

“This is disgusting!!” He shouted in response, still a statement straight from Dantalion himself, the combination of both minds, having turned his head so it was only on his cheek; lack of impulse control did not mean he was quite impulsive enough to open his mouth while an unwanted dick was lain across his lips.

“What a rude creature. To call my lower half disgusting when yours is a writhing mass of corpses? Ah… As attractive as it may be when I put it that way, I still believe a great majority of people would certainly find you to be much more disgusting than my genitalia. Therefore, you have no right to complain, Dantalion…” Wallenstein chuckled slightly as he explained himself, then captured Neg’s hair in his talons and roughly tilted his head back to a centered position, keeping his grip on his hair tight as he thrust suddenly into Neg’s altogether humanoid mouth… Which was, pleasant.

Humans were always the softest after all, though, also the most prone to gagging. Pushing all the way into Dantalion’s throat was probably not Wallenstein’s smartest decision, too caught up in the aggression of the action to realize that before he even got the chance to move his hips an inch his cock had been subjected to a slew of altogether acidic bile. Hissing in annoyance he pulled away, slamming Neg’s head painfully back into the table, snatching his own cape to wipe the vomit off before he got legitimate chemical burns on his dick… What a story that would be. ‘I was forcing a guy with unusually strong stomach acids to give me fellatio, and he threw up’.

Neg would be laughing at the sorcerer’s pain, if not for the fact that he was a bit too busy being shocked and trying to swallow down vomit, knowing it would only hurt his face to let it escape his mouth in any fashion. His head hurt, and his throat hurt, and he didn’t feel like two people at all right now. He felt like one person, being very afraid.

“You. Keep… Doing exactly what you are doing…” Wallenstein hissed, crossing his arms like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Despite the burning, he was still erect, “I don’t want any of that left in your mouth in two minutes time,” and Neg could do nothing but obey. No brainwashing needed; he was confused, and frightened, especially of what Wallenstein might do if he defied him. Anyone who would stay determined after nearly getting chemical burns on their genitals was not somebody to be trifled with. When those two minutes were up, Wallenstein moved close again and this time only pressed slightly past the tip into Dantalion’s mouth, keeping his distance from that clear deathtrap of a throat.

“You best use your tongue, Dantalion… If I can’t get a decent throating out of you that’s the only way we’re going to get anywhere here, and I’m assuming you would prefer this were over sooner rather than later?” Wallenstein muttered softly. He could handle some vomit, but not vomit that had the ability to dissolve rocks. That was simply ridiculous. Luckily for him, Dantalion did comply with his request. It was odd how good at this he was… Perhaps, he began thinking, this creature was… An amalgamation? He could think on that more later; for now he would savor the feeling of a skilled tongue over the tip of his cock, digging his talons into Dantalion’s scalp and biting his bottom lip with sharp teeth, hardly a misplaced breath to indicate anything about his experience. Wallenstein was a spectacularly quiet man, to the point where it came as a complete surprise to Dantalion when he came with no prior indication that he was anywhere close, pouring his load down Neg’s throat and only pulling away when he had stopped, clamping a hand over Dantalion’s mouth and pinching his nose shut.

“Swallow it all, won’t you? I’m sure I need a substantial quantity to get any useful data… Oh and of course, an experiment is only valid with at least three trials conducted, so don’t think you’re off the hook,” Wallenstein shrugged, then once he had seen Dantalion’s adam’s apple move in the clear pattern of gulping, twisted the hand on his nose to the side, breaking it… Just for the Hell of it, “For somebody being raped, you did seem awfully good at the task. What a whorish abomination you are, Neg Dantalion…”

Neg wouldn’t and couldn’t respond to that, whining pathetically and squeezing his eyes shut. Couldn’t he just go to sleep? That was always so nice.

Ah, but Wallenstein wouldn't allow that.


End file.
